


A Night at the Bonfire

by Aveysauce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, solangelo, thats what were calling this ship now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveysauce/pseuds/Aveysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico go to the camp bonfire and have sweet fluffy times. There's nothing more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you’re making me go to this.” Nico was being dragged to the camp bonfire by, you guessed it, an Apollo kid. He had never experienced any desire to go to a camp singalong of all things. Of course, there was the appeal of Will’s presence, no matter how much he refused to admit it.  
“Come on, you’ll love it. A warm toasty bonfire, singing camp songs and making s’mores,” Nico gave Will a look that said, are you serious?. “Or not. But I can’t leave you to rot in your coffin every night, can I?”  
“You know full well I wasn't the one in charge of decorating!”  
“You haven’t changed it yet.”  
“You know how busy it’s been around here.”  
“Oh, come on, you haven’t been that busy.”  
“I give up. I don’t care anymore.”  
“Only because you know I’m right.” Nico pushed Will, an expression of exasperation on his face. “Now hurry, we don’t wanna be late.”  
“Speak for yourself, the thing’s like an hour long.”  
“The thing also starts in two minutes and we’re still by the lake.”  
“We’d have to run if we wanted to get there on time.” Will grinned. “No. Don’t make us-”  
“Come on!” Will grabbed Nico’s hand, sending a small jolt of static into his hand and forcing him into a sprint. They reached the amphitheater right as the bonfire was started. “Just in time.”  
“That was not fair. Did you forget that I’m six inches shorter than you?”  
“Haha sorry. But we couldn’t be late!”  
“Yes we could have been.” The two continued to bicker as they made their way to their seats. Nico sat through the sing along, refusing to actually sing despite Will’s encouragement.  
“Why not? There’s nothing to lose.”  
“I think you’re forgetting who made me run to a camp singalong. Besides, I don’t sing.”  
“So?”  
“So? I refuse your offer.”  
“You sure? It’ll be fun.”  
“Sure it will.”  
“Suit yourself. You’re missing out though.”  
“I’m fine with that.” Nico, still worn out from everything that had happened in the last month or so, (Maybe more. Probably more. Nico didn't even know at this point) found himself leaning on Will’s shoulder, drawn to his warmth. He was lulled into a sort of half-sleep, not deep enough to dream in but enough so that when he was shaken awake he felt a little rested.  
“Tired?” Will smiled.  
“Not anymore. Although I am a little cold.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing I have some heat to spare.” Will put an arm over Nico’s shoulders. Nico tensed up, not the biggest fan of human contact. Will seemed to realise this and went to move his arm, but Nico stopped him.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m just not used to people touching me. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s alright. You have nothing to apologize for.” Nico moved closer to him, rubbing his arms. He still needed to replace his aviator jacket.  
“Will, do you want to come back to my cabin? I mean, I know it can get crowded in number seven, and uh… I figured I’d need some help with planning the redecoration.” Will laughed.  
“I would have come even without the explanation, you know.”  
“Yeah, well, I actually do need some help figuring out how to furnish everything.”  
“Sure. Just let me stop by seven and grab a few things. Plus I should probably let someone know where I am so they don’t go completely ballistic over a little rule bending.  
When they arrived to cabin thirteen, Nico’s mind blanked. He had no idea how to act with someone over.  
“So… what should we do?”  
“Well first we should see about these beds. They seem a little over the top for you” He hopped onto an empty bunk, bouncing a bit. “Hm. At least they’re sturdy.”  
They spent a while talking about furniture before getting bored. Nico realised it was almost time for lights out.  
“Think we should get ready? For sleep. I mean bed. Sleep.”  
“It sounds like you need it.”  
“Psh it’s just sleep what are you talking about.” Will shot him a look. “Okay, you’re probably right.”  
“Of course I am. I’m always right.” Nico was too tired to argue.  
They settled in, whispering of things forgotten as soon as they were said. Nico soon fell asleep, dreaming of his sister. Thinking of her, even though he knew she was safe (also dead but you know), made him a little sad. It always did. He was woken by something shaking him.  
“Nico? You alright?” Will was crouching over him. “I just heard something, and wondered what was wrong.” Nico rubbed his eyes and found that his fingertips came back wet. Nico wondered when the last he’d cried was.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I think.”  
“No you’re not.” One statement, put so simply, made Nico realise that he was not, in fact, okay. He sighed.  
“You’re right. Ugh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.  
“No, it’s fine. I promise. Come here.” Will pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tightly. Nico hugged back with matching force, surprising himself. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” They stayed like this for several minutes, until Will pulled away. Nico found himself desperately wishing he wouldn’t disconnect.  
“Do you want to… nevermind. I’m sorry.”  
“Do I want to what?” Nico took a deep breath.  
“Do you want to stay? Here I mean.”  
“Do I want to..? Ohhh. Yes.” Nico wanted to make fun of him for the determined way he said yes, but thought better of it.  
Will climbed into the bed and slid his arms over him, pulling Nico's face close to his own. Nico curled into him, cautiously returning the gesture. Nico still felt weird about this much touching, but he found himself enjoying it. They looked at each other awkwardly, eyes locking. Will ended the tension, closing the gap between their lips in a soft kiss. It was just a smooch, but Nico felt his face burn. Will laughed as Nico gasped a bit before he buried his head in Will’s shoulder. They snuggled into each other, their breathing syncing as they fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Oh, and Piper and Jason make an appearance. Will's POV this time

Will woke to the sound of knuckles rapping on the cabin door. He opened his eyes, finding the small Nico Di Angelo curled up in his arms. The knocking got louder, sending a surge of panic into Will. What if whoever was knocking walked through the door? It was an off day, but that didn't mean someone wasn’t going to barge in on their cuddling session. Will attempted to disengage himself from Nico's grasp without waking him up, to no avail. Nico looked at him with a bleary half smile, clearly confused. Will put a finger to his lips and Nico nodded. Will ran into the bathroom just as the cabin door was opened. Will listened from behind the bathroom door.  
“Oh, uh, hi Jason. When did you get here?” Nico’s voice shook nervously.  
“Just got into camp, actually. We met a few baddies on the way but nothing too serious.”  
“That’s good. You guys actually woke me up, I’m still half asleep, so sorry if I’m a little out of it.”  
“It’s cool, we were just heading out anyway. Well, Hazel and I were just stopping by before our meeting with Chiron. See you later!”  
“Yeah, I hope we can catch up soon!” Hazel’s squeal flew above the rest of the voices outside of the bathroom door. That is, until Nico tried to say goodbye.  
“Oh, um, yeah. Bye.” The sound of the cabin door shutting let Will know he could come out of hiding.  
“That was a lovely voice you used there.”  
“Shut up, you know I’m not good at talking to people.”  
“Aw, someone’s a little sleepy.”  
“Yeah, for once I was enjoying my rest.”  
An awkward silence ensued as nobody knew what to say.  
“So, uh-” Will began, only to be cut off.  
“Yeah um-” Nico realised his mistake, looking at the ground. “Oh, you go first.”  
“No that’s okay. You can go first.”  
“No it’s fine, it didn’t matter.”  
“Okay, so do you know what we’re doing today?”  
“No, I don’t really have anything planned.”  
“Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?”  
“Yeah, sounds great. But don’t you think there’s something you’re forgetting?”  
“No, wha- Ooooh. Good thinking. I can’t very well leave your cabin with you, can I?”  
“No, I don’t think that would be advisable. There’s a back door, then you can head to the showers from behind the cabins.”  
“Okay. Meet you there?” Nico’s expression changed from worried to puzzled, as if trying to figure out what Will meant by “meet you there.” Will smiled at him, shaking his head. “You’re so cute when you’re blushing, did you know that?” Will bent down, kissing him softly.  
“I’m- wait, what?” Nico’s face reddened even more, going from a faint pink to a tomato red.  
“Later.” He gave Nico a grin and dashed out the door, heading around to his cabin to grab showering supplies. He was almost to the showers when he ran into none other than Piper McLean.  
“Oh, hey there Piper. Having a good morning?”  
“Not as good as yours.” She smirked.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I saw you leaving cabin thirteen. Is something going on between you and Nico?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Will’s smile went into a thin line. Despite how annoying she was being, she was his friend. Or a friend of Nico’s anyway.  
“What are you implying?”  
“Oh, come on. Don’t play dumb with me. I know love when I see it.”  
“You really think it’s love?”  
“You really think it’s not?”  
“Listen, I really have to get to the showers.”  
“Right, to meet your boyfriend.” He tried to be as unrevealing as possible, as he wasn’t sure about Nico’s feelings on the matter, but something in his expression must have given him away. “Called it!”  
“Fine, whatever. But don’t tell anyone yet, okay? I’m not sure how he feels about… all of this.”  
“Give me some credit, I may be a daughter of Aphrodite but I’m no gossip. Now I would love to stay and chat, but I have to find my boyfriend. I’ll see you around lover-of-Nico’s.”  
Will sighed, thinking how she seemed more annoying than usual, from what he had seen anyway. He tramped over to the showers, wondering what he himself meant by “meet you there”. He decided it meant that he would meet Nico after he got clean, which was probably the best idea.  
Will left the showers to find a wet-haired Nico leaning against a tree, looking directly at him. Nico blinked, eyes focusing on Will momentarily before glancing away hurriedly. Will smiled, walking over to him. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Nico cut him off before he managed to get a word out.  
“Look, I know I should probably wait to say this until we’re away from everybody else, but you’re really cute, okay? That’s not a thing I’d normally say, I know, but this is a pressing matter. I know you’re two years older than me and that we’re practically polar opposites, and that-” Will put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. Nico barely flinched, but he still saw it.  
“Hey. Look at me.” Nico tilted his head to look Will in the eye, his expression one of puzzlement. “It’s all going to be alright, okay? Don’t be so worried. Why don’t we just take a walk, talk things out.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Nico seemed less tense, but he still had the look of a lost puppy going on. They started towards the cabins to drop off their things.  
“You can even hold my hand if you want.” Will wiggled his eyebrows mockingly. The sides of Nico’s mouth twitched as he rolled his eyes.  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“Nuh-uh. I am a prime specimen for hand-holding. Healers hands are the softest around, who wouldn’t want to get in on the hand-holding action with me?”  
“Um, anyone who’s seen your face, obviously.”  
“Wow, rude. You don’t get to hold my hand anymore. And I thought you were going to be a nice boyfriend. I guess I was wrong.” Will turned away, clutching his chest with over-dramaticized hurt on his face.  
“Will, we need to choose which way to go.” Nico was smiling at his antics, undoubtedly at the part about calling him his boyfriend, but that wasn’t good enough for Will.  
“No, you’ve hurt me for the last time. You’re not coming anywhere with me.” Nico sighed with exasperation.  
“If I hold your hand can we just go already?”  
“Hm. You don’t deserve it, after all the heartache you just caused, but I suppose I’ll accept your offer.” Nico rolled his eyes yet again, intertwining his fingers with Will’s. “Okay, how about we just circle the camp? Or maybe walk to the strawberry fields?”  
“But the strawberry fields are so sunny. Why must you do this to me?”  
“So I know you won’t shadow travel away from me.”  
“Come on, you know I wouldn’t do that.”  
“You better not, then I’d have to hunt you down and trap you in the infirmary again for a few days. But I suppose if you really want we can go somewhere that’s less bright, you ridiculous creature of the night. Hey, that rhymed!”  
“I noticed. Maybe you acquired your dad’s knack for poetry after all.”  
“Not likely. So where were you thinking?”  
“We could go to the river? Then nobody would see us through the trees.” He raised an eyebrow at Nico. “Not like that. I mean, I guess if you wanted-”  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, alright? I’m cool with whatever you want to do, don’t worry about it.  
“Oh, um, thanks. I just didn’t want to seem to forward, really.” Will noticed Nico’s face turning a light shade of pink and realised that he was beginning to blush as well.  
“...Oh. Well then. So, uh, what did you want to talk about?”  
“Well, I was, um. I was saying that even though we’re kind of opposites and there are a lot of challenges because we’re not straight and stuff, and even though you’re sixteen, and maybe I’m rushing into things,” Nico took his hand from Will’s and twisted it in his other hand awkwardly. “I, uh… Will, do you want to go out with me? I mean, you just called me your boyfriend so this shouldn’t be a question but I don’t know if that was an act oh nevermind I’m just going to g-” Nico started to run away but Will pulled him into a kiss, this one deeper than any of the others. Nico slipped back a bit, seemingly surprised by the force, before kissing him back. Will smiled on Nico’s lips, pushing him against a nearby tree. Nico’s hand slid under his shirt and up his back, pressing him closer. Between gasps of breath and the connecting of lips, Nico spoke.  
“So… I’ll take that… as a yes.”  
Will replied with two words: “You… better.” Nico laughed through the kiss before pulling him closer. After quite a lot of this, they broke apart, smiles plastered onto both of their faces. “Nico. Your face is perfection.”  
“No, Will, I’m pretty sure your face is perfection. You must have gotten me confused with yourself.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, I believe it is.” They continued arguing in this fashion for several minutes until Will had an idea.  
“You know, I think we’ll have to settle this with a competition.”  
“Oh? What kind of competition?”  
“A kissing competition, of course. Whoever kisses better wins.”  
“How would we know who kisses better if we’re both doing the kissing?"  
“How about we find out?” Will planted his lips on Nico's, pouring as much feeling as possible into kissing him. He pushed Nico into a nearby tree, their movements slow at first then fast and hard. Nico's hand pressed Will's body closer to his, fingertips gliding over the small of his back. For a moment neither boy knew what was who's, just that they were only in that moment and nowhere else. That is, until they heard laughter. They couldn't pull away before coming face to face with Piper and Jason, standing at the edge of the clearing they'd stumbled into. They were staring at Nico and Will, still disentangling themselves from their embrace. Nico glanced up at Will.  
"You win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this fic is all trope but that's okay we can have a shit ton of tropes right guys? Also I wanted to call it You Win but like ehh?? Oh and sorry its taken me so long to finish this I've been putting off the last ten paragraphs or whatever but I decided that it must be finished tonight yeah anyway I hope you liked it (feedbackfeedbackfeedback I promise I take every comment to heart guys)

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in class because I was bored and finished at like two am so its probably really bad OH WELL. Oh, and I might continue it, depending on any feedback. So yeah.


End file.
